shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wata Wata no Mi
Introduction The Wara Wara no Mi is a Logia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, manipulate, and become Cotton. It was eaten by pirate captain Rackham Barnet Usage With the power of the Wata Wata no Mi, Barnet can turn his entire body into cotton, and also generate cotton. The cotton, while initially not very strong, can become a suprisingly effective weapon when condensed. Barnet is adept at using it in conjunction with other more conventional weapons to keep his opponents off guard. Notably, by injecting fibres into his clothes, Rackham can also control them autonomously, as well as transform them to a limited degree. This adds even more versatility to his arsenal, turning a relatively unexceptional devil fruit power into a suprisingly potent one. Strengths Weaknesses Apart from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, the user is also vulnerable to fire, as cotton is flamable. Their transformations can not be used when they are exposed to fire, and if they are transformed fire or incendary attacks will forcibly transform them back, while dealing severe injuries. Attacks *'Wata Wata no fibre: '''Barnet transforms an arm into closely condensed cotton fibres, and extends it into a whip like form that he uses to strike at enemies. Despite being made of cotton, this attack is suprisingly damaging due to the fibres being tightly bound together. *'Wata Wata no Punch cannon: 'Barnet transforms one of his arms into fibres, and then feeds them into the seemingly empty sleeve of his coat. He then uses a concealed canon hidden in the sleeve to fire his haki infused fist at the opponent. *'Wata Wata no barrage: 'A ranged attack. from the sleeves of his coat, Barnet launches "canon balls" made out of compacted coiled cotton. The impact is suprisingly hard, and the rate at which the projectiles can be launched makes it into a potent rapid fire assault * '''Wata Wata no Fireball: '''Barnet releases any number of small cotton wool balls, which he launches at the opponent before setting on fire using flaming darts. He can exhert control over the cotton before it burns, allowing him to direct the fireballs to a limited extent. * '''Rending Scissor: '''A sword attack where Barnet wields a blade, while his coat also carries a sword in its respective sleeve. Holding the two together in a way that resembles a pair of scissors, Barnet deals a quick but vicious attack that cuts from both sides to trap the opponent, and potentially dismember them. *'Raider bomb: 'From one of his coat sleeves, Barnet launches a time bomb that was concealed under his coat. *'Wata Wata no Blinding dust: 'Rackham generates a thick cloud of loose cotton fibres that he propels towards enemies. While it initially has no impact whatsoever, the cloud can be choking if inhaled, and makes an effective distraction. It is also highly flammable **'Wata Wata no Infernal blast: 'After releasing a blinding dust cloud, and ensuring he is at a safe distance, Barnet uses a concealed dart launcher to fire a flaming dart into the cloud. The fibre dust ignites, and burns so quickly that the cloud explodes rather than catching fire, scorching and injuring anyone in close proximity or within it. *'Wata Wata no fog: 'Barnet suddenly releases a huge mass of cotton wool from his body to try and slow down attacking enemies. Due to his power, he can pass through the wool without being slowed down, and can use it as cover to move while hidden.This attack appears to resemble billiowing clouds, hence the name. *'Wata Wata no Aeris: 'Rackham suddenly gathers a massive amount of cotton wool around himself, completely obscuring his normal body. He then assumes a sheep-like transformation by extending his weapons throughout the wool, including hidden guns and a large battering ram shaped like a sheep's head. This form sacrifices his agility in exchange for increased offensive and defensive power, letting him use the weaponry to attack while remaining protected by the dense wool. He can also abandon it entirely and control it autonomously if need be, as a distraction. On occasion, his coat will "ride" on top of the sheep, allowing him to draw on its own concealed weapons when necessary. **'Wata Wata no Ram Raid: 'After using Aeris, Barnet uses the recoil of his guns to propel his sheep-like form forwards in a rapid charge, slamming the battering ram at the front into targets at high speed. **'Wata Wata no Barricade: '''Barnet extends a huge number of guns and launchers out of his sheep-like wool clouds, and fires all of them at his opponents to create a fearsome barrage attack. * '''Wata Wata no Albatross: '''In order to perform arial attacks, Barnet reconfigures his coat into a form resembling wings. by transforming his body into lightweight cotton, he can then use this to fly in midair. He can also gain further speed or lift by firing his cannons or guns to produce recoil ** '''Wata Wata no Air Raid: '''After ataining flight with his Albatross technique, Barnet uses the recoil of his guns to increase speed, and swoops over an opponent at speed, releasing bombs as he flies. As a variant, he follows up by slashing at the opponent with a cutless either held in one hand or betweeen his teeth. Trivia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:13th Madman